not titled yet
by Nafi
Summary: [these are all J. K. Rowlings charries, and I just used them.] Basically this story is about way back when...when James, Remus, Sirius and Severus were in school and it's sorta funny in some ways, but the other chapters will get more serious.
1. The good ol' days

Severus x Sirius  
  
-This story is long ago when Sirius and Severus were in school along with James and Remus of course. Sirius, James and Remus were best of friends, but Severus Snape refused to have anything to do with those three immature gits, as he referred to them. But they were really smart, popular and not that bad looking either. Everyone knew them by their nicknames Padfoot for Sirius Black, Prongs for James Potter and Moony for Remus Lupin. They were always the troublemakers of the school, well besides Remus he was the quiet, smart little prefect boy. He was always reading or doing homework, or studying, while James and Sirius were goofing off. The reason why Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had made Remus Lupin a prefect was so he would at least have some control over his two friends. -  
  
As they sat in Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts Classroom, they all watched Professor Flitwick explain about werewolves and Sirius and James were chuckling a bit and looking at Remus every so often. Then Sirius's gaze wandered at a different direction and landed on Severus. -  
  
"Hey Prongs," He wispered quietly to James who was playing with his wand as he stared at Lily Evans.  
  
"Huh, what did you say Padfoot?" He said switching his gaze to his dark haired friend.  
  
"Oh nothing really, I was just thinking a bit..." He replied now looking at Remus who was actually listening to the Professors' Lecture.  
  
"Can you believe that Moony is actually listening to the Professors' lecture.." Sirius said a while later.  
  
James laughed. "Of course he is, he always listens, that's probably why he's a prefect." he said as the professor closed up his lecture and gave them all homework. All the students moaned as they gathered their things and started to exit the class slowly.  
  
Remus then walked over to Severus.  
  
"Good lesson, eh Severus." he said as he smiled brightly.  
  
Severus then quickly turned to Remus. "I suppose so, Lupin." he muttered coldly.  
  
-Then at that moment Sirius and James were standing right next to Remus. They both started to chuckle as Severus's face went even paler then it had been. Then they both started to mock him with the nickname they had given him Snivellus.  
  
"Ah, what do we have here...isn't this..our little friend...Snivellus." Sirius said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Oh sorry, are we bothering you, Snivelly?" James said in a even more mocking voice.  
  
Severus just ignored them and looked at Remus with a smirk. "I don't think we should speak anymore, Lupin." he said with a swish of his robes he turned to his belongings and started to pack up, then finally started to walk out of the class.  
  
"Yeah, we thought you would get scared and run Snivelly.." Sirius muttered after him.  
  
Remus gave his two friends long, cold, hard looks. "I don't understand why you two dislike him so much, he is actually very intelligent, well...it doesn't matter..now does it.." he said with a roll of his eyes as he quickly walked out of the classroom.  
  
James and Sirius both looked at each other for a minute or so with confusion written all over their faces.  
  
"What's with him?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Dunno, maybe the full moon is coming sooner then we thought." Sirius said with a shrug of his shoulders. 


	2. James getting his chance, finally?

-The next afternoon-  
  
Remus walks down from the Gryffindor Common Room and to the library, as he walks he bumps into a taller, and pale man then himself he then looks at the man and smiles a bit.  
  
"Ah Severus, we meet again," he said as he looked at the other man.  
  
Severus just nodded curtly and then smirked. "Where are your little friends Lupin?" he said in a colder voice then before.  
  
"Oh, them...they are probably goofing off somewhere...like they always are." Sighs deeply as he looks at the greasy haired man. "I am very sorry about yesterday, I wouldn't think that they would be that idiotic," smiles softly as a small smile forms on his face.  
  
"Oh is that right Lupin, I even knew that they would act like the two idiotic gits that they are." He said, his voice getting colder by each word. "A man of your intelligence you should have known that, Lupin," looking around the dark corridor.  
  
-In the Gryffindor Common Room-  
  
"Hey, Hey, James look." Sirius bellowed as he points outside at the Quidditch Field. "Those Slytherin gits are practicing, when it isn't even their turn, let's go show them how to play Quidditch." A smile started to form on his face as he says those words.  
  
James chuckled, then put his arm around Sirius. "Yes, that's a great idea Sirius, mate," he said brightly. "Let's go, grab your broom."  
  
-As both Sirius and James ran out of the Common Room they ran down through the portrait hold and through the door to the Grand Staircase. As they ran down to the first floor they bumped into HeadMaster Albus Dumbledore.-  
  
"Ah, professor, what nice meeting you on this lovely day, isn't it a lovely day Sirius?" James said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Yes, very grand day, James mate." Sirius said in a even more cheery voice.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore just nodded his head and smiled as his eyes glistened. 'Oh yes, and where are you two off to?" He said quite coolly.   
  
"Oh, we were just heading out to the Quidditch Field to practice." James said quickly looking at the Headmaster. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore nods his head slowly and smiles. "Yes of course, and please try not to cause to much trouble this time, off you go Mister Potter, Mister Black, have a nice day." and with that he was gone.  
  
Sirius blinked and then looked at James. "Wow, we have to learn how to do that..." he said with a laugh as they made their way out of the school.  
  
"Hey look, those Slytherin dorks..."James said with a evil grin on his face...  
  
"Oh lets go get them...." he mumbled...  
  
Sirius nods his head. "Yes, lets." he said with the same evil grin on his face.  
  
-Back at the dark corridor-  
  
Remus blinked at what he had just heard and thinks. "He thinks I'm intelligent, wow that is just odd.." he then looks at Severus. "Er...are you expecting someone?" he said quietly.  
  
"No, I just think this is one of your little friends' tricks, If I am correct they will come running down that corridor and do something to me, especially that James character." he said heaving a deep sigh.  
  
"Oh, yeah look out behind you." he said quickly.  
  
Severus yelped a bit as he jumped towards the wall, then looked around, his eyes widened as he saw a young lady with bright green eyes, it was in fact Lily Evans.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing here, mudblood?" he said catching his breath.  
  
"Oh what now I can't be in the corridors, is that right Snivellus?" she said with a laugh, then turning to Remus. "Ah, Remus, have you seen Potter?" she said her eyes twinkling a beautiful green color.  
  
Remus smiles as he looks at the very stunning Lily Evans. "Actually he was up in the Gryffindor Common Room with Sirius." he smiles as he looks at Severus and laughs. "Uh, may I ask why your looking for him?" he said arching a eyebrow.  
  
Severus stayed quiet, and then watches the conversation.  
  
Lily then pushes back her hair and smiles brightly. "Actually I just wanted to take him up on that offer he had made to me in Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts Class." she said with a slight blush and fixing her red Gryffindor Robes slowly but neatly. "Er..so I should check in the Gryffindor Common Room, am I right?" she said sweetly.  
  
He nods a bit then smiles. "Yes, basically, but if he isn't there he is probably at the Quidditch Field practicing, I suggest you check there first...and maybe I should join you..." Smiles and then looks at Severus, then laughs once again. "I will see you in Transfiguration class Severus.." he muttered as he looked at Lily. 


End file.
